New Beginnings
New Beginnings is the fifth chapter of the first book, King of the Jungle: The Rise and Fall of Kings, of the King of the Jungle series. Story Mufasa paced outside of Pride Rock. It has been hours since he got word of Dhamira going into labor. His mother was inside with Rafiki helping her. Yamile and his sisters were outside with him. Yamile's cubs, Akia, Ayize and Maua were playing by their paws. Akia was the first born of the trio, inheriting his Aunt Tisha's golden brown fur color, tanner paws, muzzle and underbelly, green eyes and dark brown spots dotting his little body. Ayize has light golden yellow fur with orange eyes, black spots dotting her little body, a full tan colored nose, her front paws each had two toes colored white along with her underbelly, while her hind legs were a solid color. The last of the three, Maua, who was also the youngest, was light brown cub with black spots dotting her little body, one of her ears was a dark brown color, he had amber eyes, a full tan colored nose and white front paws. It's clear that Ayize and Maua inherited their mother's tail. Yamile smiled at her brother as he paced, "Muffy, she will be fine. Mother is there with her along with Rafiki." Mufasa stopped pacing and gave his elder younger sister a look, "Yamile, please don't call me Muffy. I'm not that clumsy adolescent with an oversized mane anymore." Yamile rolled her eyes, "Just saying she'll be fine. After all I brought three cubs into the world on my own," Mufasa opened his mouth to say something when a sound coming from the den made both turn. Exiting the den was their mother and she was smiling. "Mother?" Nayeli smiled, "There's someone who wants to meet you." "You mean.." Nayeli smiled and nodded. Mufasa rushed past her and into the main cave, leaving a smiling mother and sister behind. Dhamira looked up hearing pawsteps enter the den. She had a tired smile on her face. She was well, but tired. Rafiki was still in the den. "Just take it easy for the next few days, Queen Dhamira," The shaman said. "I will come and check you and cubs in a few days to make sure everyone is doing well." And with that, the Shaman left the cave, stopping to give Mufasa a pat on the back and a "Congratulations." Behind her mate, she could see her sisters trying to peek over his shoulders. The red queen smiled, "Are you three going to stand there or come look?" Three? Mufasa thought before he saw Njota and Mwali run past him and over to their sister. Instantly, Mufasa could hear Mwali and Njota cooing at the cubs. He couldn't see how many they had, but soon he got something. "The boy looks like Hodari a little, but with a paler coat, the little red girl one has mother's coloring," Njota said. "The other girl has Asha's looks." Mwali added. A son and two daughters? Mufasa thought. Njota turned to Mufasa with a grin, "Well new daddy, you going to stand there? Or come meet your children before the pride sees them?" She joked. Mufasa said nothing but, he did walk over to his mate and her sisters. The sisters backed away to let the new father see his children. He nuzzled Dhamira first before looking down at his children. The first, who was bigger than the other two, had a paler shade of his late father's pelt, dark reddish-brown spots on his back and a dark red tail tuft. He had had an orange anchor-shaped nose just like Yamile. Next to the boy was a girl, she had Asha's pale grayish-brown pelt, but with dark brown spots on her back. Her tail tuft was a dark reddish shade, like Hodori's mane color. The final and last cub, a girl, was an exact copy of Dhamira, Mwali, and Njota's late mother, Sihiri. She had the same dark red coat, but the little cub had no colored paws. Like their late mother, the cub had a dark tail tuft. Her spots were very dark and looked to black against her dark fur. Both girls also had the same dark eye shading like Dhamira and a nose like their mother. "They're beautiful..." Mufasa got out staring at his cubs. "Should I let the the pride come meet the new royals?" Nayeli asked coming in. "In a minute," Dhamira said, gently moving the cubs to her paws as they had finished nursing. "I think we should decide names first." "That is fine with me," Mufasa said. "Did you have any ideas? We never got the chance to really think about it." "I thought about Adia for the first born girl," Dhamira said. "And Zawadi for the youngest. You can decide for our son." "They are perfect for our princesses," Mufasa said before looking at his son. He stared at his son as he squirmed between Dhamira's paws. One name came to mind, "I have a name." Dhamira looked at him, "Well, you going to tell me or have me be surprised with the rest of the pride?" She said in a joking tone. "Simba." Dhamira blinked, "Simba? It sounds a bit plain, why not just call him lion instead." "Please Dhamira. But it was the name of a friend I knew." Dhamira looked at Mufasa, "He was a hybrid between a lion and a leopard, he died during the Drought." Dhamira looked shocked. "I met him before you and your sisters. After my lessons we'd play together. Still did when I wasn't with you. His name was Simbah. He got sick during the Drought and was with Rafiki's mentor a lot but then one day Rafiki came and got me. He said it was time to let Simbah go to the Great Spirits. I went to say my goodbye. It was hard. But I had to let him go. I feel I should honor my friend." Mufasa said. The red Queen looked at her mate with a soft and sympathetic look. "Alright, if it means that much to you, we'll call him Simba." Unknown to them, Nayeli had stepped out while the two were talking. But now the royal family's attention got pulled when they heard pawsteps. Entering the den, was Yamile, her cubs, and Tisha and Asha. Yamile peered at the three little cubs and smirked looking at her older brother, "I have to admit you and Dhamira did good work, they're going to be heartbreakers when they grow up," Mufasa and Dhamira looked at their children, "Yes. Yes they will." Dhamira said licking Simba who mewed enjoying the attention from his mother. The rest of the pride came in eager to see their new royals. The first ones in were Zira and her sisters. Ahila had Etana in her jaws as the elder sister came over to her best friend and butted her head against hers. The other new mothers enter the main cave with their own cubs. They all began cooing at the new royals as their own cubs stared at the newborns. "How do you feel now that these precious little one's are finally out?" Zakiya asked aweing when the little red she-cub darted her little pink tongue out. "Relieved now since they were late being born, but now I can't help but feel a little empty without them inside of me anymore," Dhamira answered. Mufasa chuckled, "I have a solution on how to ease that emptiness," He said looking at his red Queen right in the eye. "We'll just have to keep on having more cubs." Dhamira looked at him, then smiled, "Later. When these guys are bigger and older." She said. Scar stood in the shadows, glaring at his brother and crush. Unable to stand the happy sight he tried to slip away until Mufasa saw him. "Scar? Do you want to come see them too? Come closer," Mufasa said invitingly. Scar approached the royal pair trying to look uninterested and nonchalant. "What are they?" He asked sniffing the tiny cubs. "The golden-brown cub is a boy, pale grey-brown one is a girl, and so is the dark red furred cub." Dhamira explained nuzzling each one. "I see, what are their names?" "The red one is named Zawadi, the grey-brown is named Adia and the boy is named Simba." Dhamira said. Scar looked down at the cubs. He could see where Zawadi got her coloring, Adia too. Simba, he wasn't sure about. But when he looked closer, he saw that the boy had the same coloring as his father, just much lighter. He also had the same nose as his elder sister. Scar forced a smile, despite deep down he hated seeing the cubs. Dhamira is happy so he'll try to be happy for her. One full moon has passed since the birth of Simba, Adia and Zawadi. Dhamira was doting on them every minute, Mufasa as well when he wasn't doing his patrols. But, both parents were watching their children very closely, to make sure there was no aftereffects due to them being born late. Due to that reason, Mufasa had yet to let the Pride Lands know of their birth. Thankfully, his mother understood. Right now, Mufasa had finished up his rounds and was now with his children. Dhamira was out with her sisters getting some fresh air and a stretch of her legs. The cubs had been fed so they would be good for a little bit. But if they did get hungry, Yamile would feed them since she was staying at Pride Rock for the time being. Mufasa watched as Simba crawled over his sisters. Out of the three, he seemed to be the most active, if this is what he was like when he couldn't see. Mufasa shuddered to think what a handful he would be when his eyes were open. He picked up the overly active cub again getting a squeal of protest in return. And now stubborn, Mufasa thought as he still held Simba up in the air. 'I know being impatient won't make anything happen, but when will they open their eyes? I would like to see who's eye color they inherited...' Putting Simba down, the little male looked up in the general direction of where he could smell his father and continued squeaking at him as if to voice his irritation about not being able to explore further. "Oh what's all the fuss?" Nayeli said coming in hearing the squeaking. "Oh come to grandma," Nayeli scooped Simba into her paws and rocked him back and forth gently until he rolled onto his back with his paws in the air earning a squeak of delight from Simba. Mufasa was astonished to see his mother rolling Simba like that even though it wasn't rough. Catching her son's look Nayeli just smirked. "Oh don't give me that look, this how I used to stop you and your siblings from making such a fuss. The five of you were fussy as cubs." Nayeli retorted. She watched her son continue to stare at her before looking down at his daughters. She sighed, Hodari was just like this. "Every cub is different," Mufasa's head snapped up, "They will open their eyes when they are ready. Your father had the same look on his face when you, Yamile and Kivuli were born." She explained. Mufasa's mouth opened and closed, opened and closed before it closed completely. Mufasa let out a large yawn thinking back to last night. All the new cubs had been waking up at random times, prompting their mothers to try to calm them down. Mufasa had woken up to Adia and Zawadi. He decided to try and get some more sleep, he had just barely closed his eyes when he felt something swat his nose, he grumbled and ignored it until he felt it again. Realizing he wasn't going to get any sleep until he saw who was swatting his nose, he opened his eyes. He stared at a pair of tiny red-orange eyes, just like Yamile's. He was about to close them again, when he realized something. His eyes snapped back open to sde that he was staring right at his son's tiny red-orange eyes. His son's eyes were open! Mufasa looked over to his daughters. Adia was staring right at him with her pinkish-colored eyes. Zawadi, was still sound asleep by Dhamira. He was a little disheartened at that, he wanted to see what his youngest's eyes were. Mufasa was going to wake Dhamira up, but to his surprise, Simba beat him to it, by latching his mouth onto Zawadi's ear causing her squeak in discomfort. Dhamira's head shot up hearing the squeak come from her daughter, she looked down only for her eyes to widen in shock. Simba was staring up at his mother with his tiny red-orange eyes. Dhamira's head snapped to her mate who just nodded. Adia was looking at her mother with her same eyes. Zawadi too. One moon has passed since the birth and since Rafiki deemed both mother and cubs, healthy as can be. Now it was time for the Presentation and showing the Pride Lands the new royals and announcing as Simba Mufasa's heir and the next King of the Pride Lands. Nayeli watched from Pride Rock as the animals walked up to Pride Rock. She remembered when she and Hodari did this with Mufasa, Yamile and Kivuli, back when they were infants. She smiled thinking of the memory. She looked up just as she felt a breeze around her. Hodari, She thought. As the breeze vanished, she watched as the animals began to split. Walking down the middle was the Royal family's friend, and Shaman, Rafiki. She smiled as the mandrill climbed up Pride Rock. The mandrill, once reaching the top, brought Nayeli in for a hug before the two turned to see Mufasa and Dhamira with their children. Nayeli followed Rafiki as he walked over to Dhamira. He gave the queen and king a hug and a bow. Mufasa was holding the girls while Dhamira had Simba in her paws. Rafiki help his staff over Simba and waved it, the gourds hanging from the staff rattled drawing the little male's attention and interest causing him to try and swat them with his tiny claws out. Dhamira smiled at her son as did Mufasa. Rafiki smiled down at all three cubs before smearing some fruit juice on Simba's forehead. The mandrill then sprinkled some sand across Simba's forehead, formally anointing the cub, with the sand causing him to sneeze making the lionesses nearby aww at the action. Rafiki then smears fruit juice and sprinkles sand across Adia and Zawadi's foreheads, formally anointing them as Princesses. Rafiki gently picked Simba up as Mufasa moved the girls to Dhamira. Mufasa followed Rafiki to the end of Pride Rock. The mandrill held Simba high letting the Pride Landers see their new prince. "I present your Prince and future King, Simba!" Mufasa shouted to the Pride landers. "And your princesses," Dhamira came up with the girls, Nayeli holding onto Adia. "Princess Adia and Princess Zawadi!" Rafiki held each princess up. Overjoyed, the animals explode into cheers and bow before their future king and new princesses. After several minutes of cheering and chanting for the future and the new princesses, the animals began to return to their homes or resume their everyday activities, while some stayed to chat and mingle with one another. The pride retreated back into cave, the new mothers sat next to each other, so that their cubs could get to know each other. They also invited Nikitta to bring Monica since there wasn't that much age difference between the cubs. All the cubs did was sniff at each other since they only thing on their minds was when their next feeding would be along with naptime. While that was going on, Nayeli decided to pay her youngest son a visit, who she did not see during the ceremony. She wanted to see why her son did not show up. A mouse scurried across a rocky terrain when suddenly a large paw slammed down trapping the mouse by its tail. Scar held the mouse up and stared at it, "Life's not fair is it?" He began playing with it letting run around his paw as though it had a chance to escape. "You see while I shall never be King, you'll never see the light of another day," He chuckled holding the mouse by it's tail. "Adieu," "Scar! What I have told you about playing with your food," Nayeli scolded. Scar froze with the mouse hanging inches from his open mouth. "Mother," he sighed dropping the paw holding the mouse to the ground but still keeping the small rodent pinned by the tail. "To what do I the pleasure of your company?" Scar said lounging on the ground. "I'm here to find out why skipped out on the presentation, Mufasa and Dhamira were both hurt by your absence," Nayeli sighed out as she walked down to meet her youngest son. Scar faked gasped, but Nayeli could see right through it. She narrowed her eyes as Scar faked gasped out, "That was today? Must have slipped my mind." Nayeli gave her son a look, "Scar, don't lie. You knew that it was today." "Alright if it pleases you I didn't feel like attending and being reminded of what I'll never have," Scar sulkily said going over to a part of the wall raking his claws on it. Nayeli winced at the sound but kept a firm, mother look. "I can know understand why father named me Kivuli. I'll also be the shadow of his perfect first born son." Nayeli expression softened and nuzzled her youngest son. "Don't say that your father always loved that name and wanted one of his sons to have that name." Scar look at his mother, he didn't buy it. He and Mufasa had the same fur and mane color, but where Mufasa was large and brawny, he was weak and thin. Nayel sighed, "Be happy that you are not next in line." Scar looked at Nayeli, "If you were next in line, you'd have to start lessons to be king. Plus, you'll have to do the patrols and protect the pride." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want that?" Scar thought about what his mother was saying, and it did sound troublesome to have patrol. Nayeli sighed and then suggest something she didn't want to, "If you really want to become King, have you considered leaving the Pride-Lands and finding your own land?" Scar whipped his head to face his mother. "Think about it." She said and then padded off leaving her youngest son to think about it. Characters #Simba #Simbah (mentioned) #Adia #Zawadi #Etana (seen but not named) #Inaya (mentioned but not named) #Zalira (mentioned but not named) Category:Chapters Category:Book 1 Chapters